


dreams of drowning

by Nygmatech (orphan_account)



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nygmatech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were made to rule, you and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams of drowning

dreams of drowning

"I've been thinking," Lex muses out loud, voice uncharacteristically and unconvincingly soft as he squints up into the bright sun. His feet splashing in the waves, two thousand dollar suit pants rolled up to his knees, the jagged edges of hsi rock perch catching on the fabric, a slight dusting of sea salt. "About expanding."

The shadow of Alexander the Great in his eyes, Lex smiles, the expression slightly unhinged and a little sun glints off his teeth, and he looks at Arthur as if he hadn't eaten in days:

"About expanding my  _empire._ "

(Pefectly calm and composed while Arthur's on the edge of snapping his neck when Lex says:)

"I'm not sorry, you know. About Mera."

(-and that  _almost_ does it.)

"You need a queen, Orin," Lex continues,  _splash splash splash._ "Someone with  _power._ "

"Don't pretend you knew anything about her!"

"More people will die if you continue refusing,"Lex points out, softly, patronizingly. Arthur's hands clench into fists, and if there's a school of sharp-toothed fish circling around Lex's legs, then well, he can't be held responsible.

"I'm sure the Justice League will be delighted to hear about this."

And Lex has the audacity to laugh, throwing his head back and giving off that slightly unhinged smile again. "Oh please. You'll have to do better than that; I have Superman wrapped around my little finger."

"This is  _my_  kingdom."

"You rule over seventy per-cent of the globe. I can't ignore the numbers. Besides, I've always wanted to be royalty."

"I don't negotiate with criminals."

"Then consider it a business deal," Lex says, perfectly reasonable-and lets go, pulling himself into the water.


End file.
